The background description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Industry standards for engine emissions require engine pollutants to be minimized below a threshold level. While many catalysts can be introduced to engine exhaust streams to render pollutants inert or to otherwise nullify the effects of engine pollutants, such catalysts cannot operate at all engine temperatures. For example, see US Patent Publications 2011/0048251 and US2002/0153241, as well as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,518,698 and 8,794,574. Further, known methods suffer from generation of unwanted by products (e.g., HNO2, HNO3) by creating OH radical from hydrogen rich gas streams, when then reacts with NO and NO2 to form HNO2 and HNO3, respectively.
All publications herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application were specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
Thus, there is a need for a system and method to efficiently introduce catalysts to exhaust streams at lower temperatures.